


[Podfic] Jess & Tanya

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Twitter!fic, written by Anna_Unfolding, based on <b><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP76siY8ZEI">this NHL commercial</a></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Jess & Tanya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).



> *Jess is the Bruins fan and Tanya is the Flyers fan.

Cover Art provided by my queen, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BPodfic%5D%20Jess%20%26%20Tanya.mp3) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:52
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BPodfic%5D%20Jess%20%26%20Tanya.m4b) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:52

## Reader's Notes

Anna_Unfolding is one of my most cherished fandom friends. Though our fannish interests don't align often, I know that I can depend on her for honest, genuine conversation when I need it most. This podfic is a gift to thank her for being such a wonderful presence in my life and for pushing me to know my true self.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥ 
  
---|---


End file.
